Electronic devices or platforms, such as laptops, notebooks, netbooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones and mobile phones, for example, increasingly tend to include a variety of wireless communication capabilities. The wireless communication systems used by these devices are expanding into the higher frequency ranges of the communication spectrum, such as, for example, the millimeter wave region and, in particular, the unlicensed 6-9 GHz wide spectral band at 60 GHz, often referred to as WiGig. This expansion to higher frequencies is driven in part by the requirement for increased data rate communications in applications that can reduce or eliminate input/output cabling requirements and/or provide improved peer to peer connectivity. WiGig technology can provide relatively short range wireless communication that may be used, for example, in a wireless docking station for a mobile platform.
Modern mobile platforms, however, are increasingly being designed into smaller form factors that are more convenient to carry and more aesthetically pleasing to the user. These designs are sometimes referred to as “ultra-thin” and may include, for example, thinner and smaller clamshell, slider or detachable designs. Integration of antennas compatible with WiGig technology, however, presents challenges as the form factor size decreases. Current WiGig antennas generally require an air gap or layer of non-conductive material between the antenna and the platform casing to reduce degradation of the 60 GHz signal radiating through the casing. These antennas will not fit in the newer, smaller form factor platforms that are being developed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.